Deities, Demons and Disaster
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: This is the a series of stories about Kurama and Botan which involves marriage and revalations to Kurama's human family, this is all the stories in one story for easier access, and the humor is just more to go around. COMPLETED
1. Marriage Masicar

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Speech"

'Thought'

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabarra, and Yusuke were all in Koenma's office.

"As you all see. You must all get married." Koenma explained. Usually, he wouldn't tell them so bluntly, but he had transported them all from the human world and it was three in the morning, so they were all mostly still asleep.

"We do?" Yusuke asked not really comprehending,

"Yes, I've already picked out your bride to be." Koenma replied.

"Why?" Kurama asked, the words still didn't click in their heads.

"There is a problem, and you just do" Koenma replied, everyone nodded.

"Who?" Yusuke asked. Four other people entered the office.

"We here?" Hinageshi asked, she, as well as Keiko, Yukina and Botan were all in their P.J's.

"Well, I hope you all get along. Girls, meet your finance."

The group nodded; still the words didn't connect. Koenma was slightly worried that someone had sedated them.

"Alright, Yusuke, Keiko. You two will get married next Monday. Kuwabarra, you an Yukina, will get married next Tuesday"

"Kina, no" Hiei replied swaying.

"Hiei and Hinageshi, you will get married next Wednesday. And finally, Botan and Kurama, you two will get married next Thursday. Now all of you go home. The majority of you have school in a few hours." Koenma replied, as she teleported them back into their beds.

Kurama had snuggled into his bed when the entire conversation clicked. He bolted up wide-eyed. The same thing happened to Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabarra, except that there was a lot more yelling.

Botan had snuggled into her bed when she suddenly jolted up. The words finally made sense. She looked over at Hinageshi, She was up also.

At the same time they both said "I'm going to Kill Koenma!"

The exact same thing happened with Keiko, while Yukina didn't really see the importance.

When the sun rose, there were eight people who were already wide-awake. Yusuke and Keiko have relaxed more from what Koenma told them. The same was the same with Kuwabarra and Yukina. Hiei and Hinageshi were both ready to kill. Kurama was jumpy and he wanted to kill Koenma, Sure, he and Botan, had been secretly dating, but he hadn't considered marring her; at least not yet. Botan blushed at every single moment. Especially if someone mentioned Kurama; she like the others wanted to kill Koenma.

Downstairs.

"Good Morning Shuuichi" His mother, Stepfather and Stepbrother greeted.

"Here's your breakfast" Shiori said as she passed him a plate. He ate his breakfast and left for school.

The day was horrible for Kurama. He just couldn't pay attention, he knew that if he hadn't been such a good student, he might have gotten a detention. So when the final bell finally rang, he was the first one out of the room, and out the building. As he quickly passed the gate, he spotted Yusuke and Kuwabarra. Although he couldn't see Hiei, he had a feeling that he was around, somewhere.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke greeted as Kurama neared them

"Hey" Kurama replied

"Do we get to kill Koenma now?" Hiei asked as he appeared right next to them.

"For the last time, Hiei. NO!" Yusuke shouted

"Yeah shrimp, get a clue." Kuwabarra replied.

"Fine, after you" Hiei replied, as so they started to fight.

"Hey! How about we go talk to Koenma before we do anything rash" Kurama proposed

" Fine,"

"Hn."

"Good thinking" Yusuke sighed, as they started to make their way to the nearest portal.

They soon arrived at the Spirit World. They quickly found two very mad ferry girls and one scared, not to mention a slightly battered, Koenma.

"There is nothing I can do. I'm sorry," Koenma cried.

"So it's true. We have to get married?" Yusuke asked slightly pale.

"Yes," Koenma replied as he straightened himself up. "But don't worry, we fixed you up with the best possible person.

"But…" Hinageshi started

"No Buts. Because of all this grief, you will all be married tonight." Koenma announced "End of story" With that he disappeared; to where, no one knew, since they _were_ standing in his office, or what remained of it.

The group of six was then split up into two groups. The guys were separated from the girls. While the girls went to get their dresses, Keiko and Yukina were brought up; the guys were dragged away for their tuxedo.

The guys.

"Can I kill him now?"

"Maybe, let me think about for a little bit." Yusuke growled

"What? Can't shorty stand waiting for a tux?" Kuwabarra asked teasingly.

"Of course I can. I was talking about you." Hiei replied in monotone.

"Why I utta…" Kuwabarra started

"Shut up both of you." Kurama growled, his eyes changed from Forest Green to gold, as they narrowed. They all shut up; you never disobey Kurama when he gets angry.

The Girls

"Isn't this dress beautiful?" Yukina asked as she twirled around.

"Not as pretty as mine," Hinageshi said as she looked at herself, she and Botan had gotten over being angry and decided to just accept it.

"I hope Yusuke likes the dress." Keiko said

"He'll love it, I'm just worried about Kurama." Botan replied "I know he doesn't want to get married yet, but later.

"Don't worry, Botan. Just think; we get two weeks off for our honeymoon." Hinageshi squealed at the thought of the vacation, "I hope we get to go to the beach"

"I want to go to the mountains." Botan sighed

"The forest for me," Keiko replied

" A lake," Yukina stated.

"You know, you to, got it easy. Yusuke, Kurama, Botan and I have to do it again, but this time in front of our families, when we turn 18." Keiko sighed. "Why do we have to do it now?"

"I don't know, But oh well, we get to marry our true loves; that is enough for me." Botan said as she twirled, her dress went flying.

Later that night

"Do you Yusuke take thee Keiko…"

"Do you Kazuma take thee Yukina…"

"Do you Hiei take thee Hinageshi…"

"Do you Kurama take thee Botan…"

"I do,"

"I do"

"Hn" (translated into: If I must)

"I do"

"Do you Keiko take thee Yusuke…"

"Do you Yukina take thee Kazuma…"

"Do you Hinageshi take thee Hiei…"

"Do you Botan take thee Kurama…"

"I do"

"I do"

"I do"

"I do"

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Urimeshi"

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kuwabarra"

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jaganshi"

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Yoko, also known as Mr. and Mrs. Minamino."

"You may kiss the Bride."

"So it was all hoax?"

"Yes,"

"They'll kill you if they find out."

"That is _If_ they find out."

"And you won?"

"Yes, so pay up Sakyo"

"Damn you Koenma."


	2. Honeymoon Horror

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Honeymoon Horror**

The gang had been married for about a week now and they all were planning to go on their own separate honeymoon. Keiko and Yusuke were going to visit a lake; Yukina and Kuwabarra were going to a log cabin in the middle of a forest; Hiei and Hinageshi were going to the beach. Botan and Kurama had decided on the Mountains.

****

Flashback

It had been two weeks from Christmas, Shiori had planned a nice pre-Christmas vacation for her family and she was telling them about it.

"I've planned a vacation for us, we should leave in a few days." Shiori stated.

"Sorry, Mother" Kurama apologized, "But I have already made some plans with a few friends of mine. I am leaving the day after tomorrow."

"But Shuuichi, its Christmas!" Shuiichi exclaimed.

"I know, but I should be back the day before Christmas, so I can spend it with my family. If I had known sooner, I wouldn't have made plans. I am very sorry." Kurama lied.

****

End of Flashback

Botan and Kurama had just arrived at their room. Botan started to unpack.

"Don't feel so bad Kurama, You didn't know." Botan replied.

"I know, but Shuiichi was so upset." Kurama sighed, "I don't know Botan, Maybe I should tell them, I don't like lying."

"Kurama, I love you, but you can't worry about every little thing. This is your vacation, no detective work. Just you and me for two weeks. You can be whom you wish. You don't have to be Yoko Kurama or even Shuuichi Minamino. Just you. You can relax. If you don't you'll have white hair by the time you are twenty." Botan said, she gave him a hug and rested her head on his shoulder as she sat on his lap.

"Actually, It would be silver. " Kurama replied with a faint chuckle in his tone. Botan laughed.

"I guess your right."

"I love you my death" Kurama nuzzled her check.

"And I you my Fox." Botan said as she kissed him.

" Let's take a nap, then we can look around this place."

"Sure."

Sometime later

"Kurama, let's go skiing tomorrow." Botan giggled as they looked around the resort.

"My, My, Look what we have here, a ferry girl and a fox." A voice called out.

"Touya?" Kurama asked

"Don't forget me laddie." Jin said, "It's a pleasure to meet you again lassie."

"Hello, you two." Botan greeted.

"So, what brings you two here?" Kurama asked

"Exploring, we want to see everything form the green grass to the snowy mountain. " Jin said "You?"

"Oh… We're umm… Honeymooning" Botan replied blushing at their gaping faces.

"Damn, I never thought I see the day the Great Yoko Settled down" Touya stated.

"Will there be any little foxes running around here soon? Could I baby-sit? Please, please." Botan and Kurama blushed bright red.

"Maybe." Kurama mumbled.

"YaY!" Jin celebrated. The couple looked confused.

"He likes kids." Touya answered, the couple just nodded.

"So umm, would you like to join us for dinner?" Botan asked.

"Why sure lassie, It'll be a pleasure." Jin replied. And so the four of them walked off to a restaurant to have dinner, but unknown to them a family had checked into the room next to theirs.

The next day

Thee next day Botan and Kurama went skiing with Jin and Touya. It had turned out that Touya was an excellent skier; Jin on the other hand made an excellent snowball. It had turned out that the two Shinobi had the room right next to them. Around mid-day they all went their separate ways. Botan and Kurama went inside to sit by the fire. Drinking hot cocoa they started a game of Checkers.

A family walked in, and sat down at the table next to them.

"It's a shame Shuuichi couldn't come. He would have liked it here." Shiori stated.

"He's probably spending time with his girlfriend." Kazuya smirked.

"Kazuya! Shuuichi does NOT have a girlfriend. He said he was spending time with his friends and I believe him." Shiori exclaimed.

"He still should have come." Shuiichi stated. "We are his family after all."

Back to Kurama and Botan

"Damn, now I feel guilty." Kurama replied.

"Don't eat yourself over it." Botan said.

"Well, mother is partly right, I am not with my girlfriend." Kurama smirked. "Especially since I no longer have one.

"Stop! You're making me blush." Botan joked. Kurama laughed. Big mistake.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori, Kazuya and Shuiichi exclaimed.

"Hi?" Kurama replied as he looked at them. " I'm guessing this is where you guys came to visit."

"Yeah, Where are your friends? I only see you with this girl." Shuiichi asked glaring at Botan.

"We split up. Jin and Touya are skiing… or at least I believe Touya is, I still haven't figured out what Jin is doing thought." Kurama replied, "Besides she is a friend of mine." For once he was thankful that someone he knew where there to help him out with his story.

"Hello, it's nice to meet all you. Ku… Shuuichi has told me a lot about you all." Botan said, "by the way my name is Sakura."

"What a pretty name." Shiori stated. "My name is Shiori, this is my husband Kazuya Hatanaka, and my son Shuiichi, you already know my other son."

"Yes, and he is such a gentleman." Botan replied.

"How about you and your friends join us for dinner?" Kazuya asked, Botan and Kurama looked at each other.

"Umm, Touya and Jin have already made other plans, but I think we could join you." Kurama said slowly.

"Great, meet us here at 5:30." Kazuya said. "Sorry to make this quick, But I am going skiing. See you all later."

"Good bye" Kurama said. "Sakura, Didn't you want to explore? Well, we have to get going, See you tonight." Kurama and Botan then got up and started back for their room. On the way Kurama couldn't help but ask. "Why Sakura?"

"Well, you got a code name, why couldn't I?" Botan replied with a smile as they entered their room.

****

Dinner

"You late." Shuiichi said as Kurama and Botan arrived.

"We sort of lost track of the time." Kurama said with a small smirk.

"Alright then, Let's go. I'm hungry." Shuiichi said as he started to drag Kurama to the restaurant. Shiori, Kazuya and Botan followed. It was a short distance to the restaurant so they decide to walk. Kurama was wearing a red dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Botan wore a long sleeved, white shirt and a long black skirt. She had her hair in a long braid.

"So, Are you and Shuuichi dating?" Kazuya asked Botan. Shiori glared at him.

"No, Shuuichi isn't dating anyone, I think." Botan replied, a smile played on her lips.

"That's a relief, I though he came here with his girlfriend." Shiori stated. "I'm so glad my son doesn't keep secrets that big from me."

'Oh, boy, I hope Kurama didn't hear that he is already riddled with guilt, who knows what he would do if he got any more.' Botan thought to herself, 'But one thing is for sure he isn't here with his girlfriend.' Botan decide to also say, "Actually, another girl was supposed to come, but she decided to go to the beach with her… I mean instead. So Shuuichi and me ended up sharing a room.

"You two share a room?" Shiori asked shocked.

"Yeah, at first I thought it would be strange, since I've never shared a room with a guy before. But Shuuichi was a perfect gentleman, so it hasn't been that strange.

"Oh," Shiori said, she was clearly not happy with this arrangement.

Everyone sat down at the table. Kurama's family on one side, while Botan and Kurama on the other. Soon a waiter came by. Kurama ordered first.

"I'll have a Caesar Salad."

"I'll have the same." Botan replied. She looked over at Kurama. His eyes had narrowed slightly. That could only mean… Their eyes met and he nodded. Botan slumped down. Just great. This place was crawling with demons. Sure since they were on vacation they couldn't do anything, but at the first sign of trouble they would be pulled into their jobs once more. This was supposed to be a vacation, not a mission.

Throughout their silent communicating Kurama's family finished ordering.

"So Sakura… are you a vegetarian like Shuuichi?" Shuiichi asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I have this thing with eating things that are dead." Botan replied.

"Shuiichi, I'm not a full vegetarian, I still eat meat occasionally." Kurama corrected, 'yeah, only around the full moon, or sickle moon. When Yoko appears.'

"So Shuuichi why haven't you brought Sakura to the house before?" Shiori asked

"I never really thought about bringing her over. We go to different schools and we are always busy with one thing or another to really go to each other's home. Actually, have you met any of my friends besides Hiei and Yusuke?" Kurama replied, noticing how quiet it had gotten around them. Looking around he saw a few demons looking at them; there was the occasional whisper.

"I wonder why they are looking this way?" Kazuya asked as he moved closer to his wife. Just then the waiter came out with their food.

"I'm so sorry it took so long, please except our humble apologizes. Please don't kill us." The waiter begged.

Shuiichi looked confused at the waiter. "Why would we kill you?"

"Now I get it." Kurama said suddenly, he then went into the demonic language**. "Let's make a deal. You don't bother any human or us forever. You also give us this meal for free. If you do this, I will let you live. If you don't well… I think you can picture it."**

"Yes Sir." The waiter squeaked as he quickly left the table.

"I see you reputation proceeds you, Shuuichi" Botan smirked.

"Actually, I think it's more of Yusuke's reputation." Kurama replied.

"You belittle yourself. I believe it was 3 brushes with death during that tournament, two of which were in the same day." Botan replied.

"Really? I never kept count." Kurama stated surprised.

"Amazing isn't it? There was the fight with Touya, the fight after Touya. Both of which were in the same day."

"I don't remember that last one."

"You were unconscious, and then there was the Fight with Karasu." Botan finished

I definitely remember that one." Kurama said, his eyes grew unfocused as he remembered.

"I remember when Yusuke defeated Toguro. I think that was my third happiness moment." Botan smiled, "We were finally safe."

"Sorta, we still had to escape the stadium." Kurama replied.

"Yea, but you weren't able to receives your prize." Botan said.

"I beg to differ. I believe we all, including Hiei, no matter how much he wants to denies it, got a better prize." Kurama smirked almost lovingly towards Botan.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt this trip down memory lane, but what are you talking about?" Shuiichi asked.

The couple both jumped and blinked as if waking up from a dream.

"What?" They both asked.

"What were we just talking about?" Kurama asked, acting clueless. The waiter came and took away the plates. They talked about a few other things before they left. The waiter had told them the meal was on the house.

The family left the restaurant and returned to the Hotel.

For Kurama and Botan the night had been a nightmare once they returned to the hotel. It had turned out that Kurama's family had the room next to them, as well, neither of them could sleep. The days continued for a week. By then both the deity and the fox were exhausted. It seemed as if they spent every waking minute with Kurama's family. This particular day they had been skiing.

Shuiichi had been noticing the looks Botan had been giving his brother; curious he decided to investigate. Especially after he got the feeling Kurama was getting annoyed with them.

Shuiichi saw Botan fall down on her skis, this was one of the rare opportunities that Kurama wasn't around her. Shuiichi skied over to her and helped her up.

"Sakura, your not good at this are you?" Shuiichi asked.

"Thank you," Botan said "And not I'm not." Botan sighed.

"What's wrong? You seem sa…" Shuiichi started

"Ohy Botan!"

"Jin?" Botan asked as she turned towards the up coming Wind master.

"Botan?" Shuiichi asked, "Who's Botan?"

"It's a nickname of mine." Botan lied. She then turned back to Jin, "Where's Touya?"

"Aye, Touya and Kurama are in a fight, Sorta strange fight mind you. We Sorta need your help to stop em." Jin replied. Botan's eyes widen.

"Where?"

"Follow me lassie." Jin said as he started to lead her towards him as fast as he could down the slopes. Shuiichi followed. He was amazed at the grace and skill Botan showed know. Jin stopped at the top of a hill. Botan and Shuiichi copied his action. Both sweatdropped at the scene below them.

"I don't believe it." Botan stated. Beneath them were Touya throwing snowballs at a herd of low level fire ores. There was also a foxed-formed Kurama digging up fresh snow.

"Apparently, the only thing that harms them is snow. And we needed someone else to help make snowballs. " Jin explained. "We were lucky Kurama's parents had gone ahead, If not we would have been in a real dozy."

"Yeah." Botan agreed as she summoned her oar.

"Wait, where did that come from? What the hell is going on?" Shuiichi asked.

"Oh boy." Jin said.

"Sorry Shuiichi, but this is for your owns safety." Botan said as she hit him over the head with her oar; knocking him out. "Let's go." Botan said as she flew down and started to help.

"Right behind ya lassie." Jin said.

They had defeated the fire ogre easily, but not without casualties on their side.

"I can't believe you did that." Kurama said as he finished bandaging his hand. They had been severely frozen as he had dug the snow for the snowballs.

"I don't see why you are worried, he doesn't… achoo… remember" Botan sniffled. She was cocoon inside a warm blanket.

"NO, but he has a giant unexplained bump on the top of his head. That took a lot of lying to cover up." Kurama sighed as he looked at his hands. Botan followed his gaze.

"A little, they just need to warm up" Kurama answered.

"That's good." Botan said as she opened her blanket, motioning him to sit next to her. Kurama did so. Smiling Botan snuggled closer to him, laying her head on top of Kurama's chest; they stayed there together, alone for the first time in ages, enjoying each other's company.

The next few days went by quickly. Until they were on their last day on the trip. Botan and Kurama were packing; they had had the last couple of days in peace. Kurama's family, believing both were sick left them alone for a few days. Unfortunately it had turned out that they both had gotten sick.

"I don't believe it," Kurama stated, "I got sick"

"You? I'm death here mister, and I'm worse then you."

"Yeah, but me being sick is like Kuwabara being smart." Kurama growled, he wasn't a nice fox when he was sick. Botan just stuck out her tongue.

"We are meeting you family for dinner right?" Botan asked.

"Yeah. As well as Touya and Jin. Don't know how my parents got them. But they did." Botan sighed as Kurama spoke. "Oh no, Have you spoken to…."

"Them? Yes. Their room was an igloo. But they know to call me Sakura and you Shuuichi. Not to talk about demons, spirits or anything related. Plus Jin's wearing a hat." Botan finished for him.

"Good" Kurama sighed.

As if Fate had decided to give them a break that night; everything went perfectly, no mess-ups; no nothing that could give them away; that was until desert.

The family and demons walked out of the restaurant covered in cake and a vary of other dessert items. Kurama, Botan and Touya were glaring at Jin.

"I wonder where that gust of wind came from?" Shuiichi asked

"Yeah, I wonder," Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Do you know Jin?"

"No, but me and Touya better be going now. I hate to do this laddies and lassies. But we got to fly. Bye now." Jin said as he ran, just in time to dodge a tree falling on the exact spot he was standing at.

Kurama turned towards his mother. " Tonight's our last night. I'll see you when you return home." Kurama brushed some cake off his face.

Everyone said his or her good-byes and left.

****

Later that night

"This wasn't a very fun vacation Kurama" Botan sighed "That is, except for a few things." A smile played on her lips.

"I know, I wasn't able to relax. I was to worried about the demons around here, and my family to really relax." Kurama said as he hugged her from behind.

"Kurama?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to plan a second honeymoon. This one was a horror."

"I know Botan, my beautiful deity. I know." Kurama sighed.

I hope you like this. I believe it's now easier for those of you who liked the stories to find them quicker. I'm also in this big revise stage so there won't be any updates for a while longer, I think, depends on how I feel.  
Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you won't mind to review this story again, so until next time

C-ya


	3. Mission Madness

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Speech"

'Thought'

Mission Madness

The young couple had been married for about four months. They had made it so, that whenever Botan got a day off or the night off she would stay in Kurama's room with Kurama. But that also meant a lot of close calls with his parents.

During one night, Botan had arrived with a message from Koenma saying he wanted to speak with them. Cautiously they both went, since it had been, until just recently there had been a law that prohibit the dating/ marring/ mating between demons and ferry girls. Scared that Koenma might have had decided to reinstate it, they entered his office.

"AHHH!" Don't scare me like that you two." Koenma shouted, Botan and Kurama sweatdropped. "Good to see you finally made it now," Koenma said taking a deep breath. "Kurama, I know that ever since you took a human form, you have restrained yourself from stealing right? Well, IneedyouandBotantostealajewelthatwillbeauctioningatabanquetinthreedays." (Translation: I need you and Botan to steal a jewel that will be auctioning at a banquet in three days)

"What?" Kurama blinked, whatever Koenma had said had gotten muttered up.

"I need you to steal a jewel back for me. A thief stole it 200 years ago and we have just recently tracked it down to the banquet. The banquet will be held in three days so I want you to be prepared." Koenma said calmly.

Kurama who had just heard he was aloud to steal and not get in trouble was curious. "What does Botan have to do with this?"

"She will be your date, also if worse comes to worse and you mess up, she can transport both you and the jewel out of there with her oar. And just so you know, there is an automatic alarm, and it'll sound as soon as you touch it. So you will have about 10 seconds to get out of there after it sounds. And remember. You CANNOT kill anyone." Kurama nodded thinking 'well, there goes that plan' "Good, now here are your invitations." Koenma handed them the envelope. "It also has some money you can use." Taking the envelope they left.

Botan and Kurama returned home in silence. They each had to think of the mission they were given. Kurama thinking of various plans to retrieve the jewel, while Botan hoped she wouldn't mess up. But little did they know that retrieving the jewel would be the easy part of the banquet.

Three days later

Kurama and Botan made their way to the banquet hall. Botan was wearing a silvery lavender dress that glittered. It had a slit to one side and was tided around her neck, exposing her back. Her blue hair was up in a bun with a few strands falling down. .

Kurama had semi-transformed himself into his Yoko form. His hair had changed to silver, but kept a few strands red. He tied it down at the base of his neck. He wore a black tux with a tie and the tux had tails so he could hide his tail, which he couldn't retract. His eyes remained green, but they now carried streaks of gold. He kept his human ears but grew fangs and claws.

Arm in arm they made their way towards the banquet. Immediately Kurama noticed that there were no demons around, so he wouldn't have to fight. Botan and Kurama went around saying hello to everyone and acted as if they were a normal couple at a normal affair. Not a couple on a mission to steal something, and are was looking for escape routes. On this part of the mission they discovered that the auction would be held after dinner. They would have continued looking around the hall if a laugh hadn't caught Kurama ears. Kurama looked over his shoulder and paled.

"Kurama?" Botan whispered looking over at him.

"It true, some one is truly out to get me." Kurama smiled sadly. "My family is here?"

"Again?" Botan asked, " How do they do it?"

"I do not know Botan, but we will continue on our original plan. If we panic we'll mess up." Botan nodded as they looked for their table. When they found it they nearly cried, they would be sitting right next to Kurama's parents.

"Hello, what's your names? Mine is Shiori." Shiori said, "This is my husband, Kazuya Hatanaka and our son Shuiichi"

"Hi my name is um…" Botan looked at Kurama, out of everything they talked about, they didn't think of names. "Tsuki and this is my husband Kurama." Kurama nodded at the names.

"Your married? My, you look so young." Shiori exclaimed

"Well, we have only been married for about 4 months." Botan replied with a smile.

"So tell me Tsuki, what do you do?" Kazuya asked

"I am a messenger for a company. So what you do Mr. Hatanaka?"

"I'm a computer technician for the guy hosting the banquet." Kazuya replied

"That seems so cool." Kazuya just shrugged

"What do you do Mr. Kurama?" Shuiichi asked

"Oh, I am a detective, and I mange a green house, on the side."

"Wow, my brother Shuuichi wants to open a flower shop also, maybe you can help him?"

"Maybe."

"So have you thought of having children?" Shiori asked. Kurama and Botan choked on their drinks and started coughing. That was definably not what they were thinking.

"Maybe later…"

"When we are older…"

They both spoke at the same time.

"I take that as a no." Shiori giggled. "But if you decide to have a kid what would you name him?"

Kurama turned her gazed towards Her,

"If it is a boy, then I'll name him Kourone" Kurama stated, "If it is a girl, then Tuski could name her."

Botan's eyes soften as she heard what Kurama wanted to name their son if they had one. She also knew how much he missed his old partner and still blamed himself for his death.

They spent the remained of dinner talking about one thing or another. Finally they had announced that the auction was about to begin. Kurama quickly excused himself from the table and left. Once outside the hall he waited until the coast was clear and changed into his fox form; then ran towards the backstage to wait. He quickly found the jewel he had been sent to steal. The gem itself was beautiful, it held a sapphire color and glimmer in the dark. A true treasure. He grinned as he went as close as he dared before the time to steal came. The plan was simple, all he had to do was wait for them to show the gem jump up and steal it. Then run like hell. Botan would leave just before the jewel was shown and wait outside the hall for him. If there was time, he would give her the jewel before leaving himself.

He waited about half an hour before they final turned towards the jewel. .

Botan had excused herself a little earlier than she had been supposed to, she went outside and changed into her spirit form. Flying on her oar she looked around for Kurama. She had to look carefully to catch a glimpse of his silver coat, which somehow blended so easily with the background. She left the hall and waited just outside of it.

Kurama spotted Botan flying, he guess she had wanted to see how he was doing, smirking he crouched. Just a few more minutes. Botan had just turned and landed outside when he attacked. The auctioneers had taken off the glass case and it was out in the open. Kurama bit it and started to run. Some people tried to catch him, but he zigzagged causing them to run into tables. All in all, People were screaming, tables were falling and some how a cake hit him before he made it out.

Botan nearly laughed when she saw the once silver, now slightly pinkish frosted cover, fox run out of the hall. She took the gem from him and summoned her oar. She once again changed into her spirit form.

"I'll meet you at home Kurama." Botan said as she flew away.

A crash from the hall caused the fox to return to reality. Proud with his three steals; the jewel, a diamond necklace and a ruby pendent; he ran home.

Once he arrived he went straight to the shower, and spent an hour getting cake out of his hair. Once he finished and changed he came downstairs and saw his parents and his stepbrother had arrived.

Mentally smirking he asked, "How was the banquet?"

"It was amazing, there was this huge silver Fox that stole some of the jewels and a very rare diamond. It was so cool… We also met this really nice couple. You would have liked them, other then that it was boring." Shuiichi exclaimed.

"Yes, the couple. You know, I could have swore I've seen Tuski somewhere, and her husband Kurama reminded me so much of you Shuuichi." Shiori replied. "It's a shame they both disappeared so quickly, I wouldn't have minded talking with them some more. So, How was your night?"

"Well, it was… interesting, but to put it simply, it was madness, to and utter Madness." Kurama sighed "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight all."

"Good night." With that he kissed his mother goodnight and went back upstairs.

Shiori looked confused for a moment. "I wonder why he smells like Cake?"

Upstairs Kurama flopped down on the bd. Kurama then turned towards the window. Botan was coming through, signing, she lay down next to him and hugged him, and Kurama placed his arm around her.

"Tonight was fun, for the most." Kurama murmured.

"You still smell like cake," Botan giggled and close her eyes.

"Ha ha." Kurama replied sarcastically. "Since you are being so mean I won't give you what else I stole." He smirked as he held out a necklace. It was gold and there were diamonds around it.

Botan's eyes snapped open. "Oh, it's beautiful. I love it. You shouldn't have."

"I though that we also should get something out of the mission." Kurama said as he held his item. The ruby pendent. I also stole a few diamonds off some ladies necklace. I'll pawn them." Botan laughed.

"You are such a thief Fox."

"That are what we are know for." Kurama replied with a smile.

"But you're my fox right?"

"Right."

"So Kurama how would you describe tonight?" Botan asked looking up at him.

"The same way I said earlier, it was madness, complete and utter madness."

I hope you like. This is part three of my K+B series as; I have so lovingly called it. I will have one or two more parts before this part is closed. So stay tuned for the next one; when Kurama finally introduce Botan to his family and they all have dinner. Will Shiori recognize her, will all of Kurama's secrets be revealed. Will it all be a disaster? Stay tuned for 'Dinner Disaster.' So until next time.

C-ya


	4. Dinner Diaster

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
"Speech"  
'Thought'

**Dinner Diaster**

Kurama sighed for the umpteenth time, someone, Kuwabarra, had told his parents about his relationship with Botan. Not the whole thing, mind you, but enough that they would want to meet her. So now they were interrogating him.

"So how long have you been dating her?" Shiori asked  
"About a year" Kurama winced slightly.  
"How did you meet her?" Kazuya asked  
"Through a mutual friend." Kurama replied.  
"When did you think about inviting her over?" Kazuya asked.  
'Never' Kurama thought, but actually said" I don't know, but most likely before the before I graduate." Kurama lied/ A year ago had been the Dark Tournament. He and Botan had gotten together then, but about 6 months ago there had been a scared in Spirit World and they had to get married, Keiko and Yusuke, Kuwabarra and Yukina, much to Hiei's displeasure, him and Hinageshi and finally Kurama and Botan.

The scare had been fact but they were still married even after all that had happened. Although, no one outside the group knew that. At the moment though, Kurama did not want his parents to know. Maybe in a year or two, but not know.  
"Well how about we meet her. We can all have dinner tomorrow. She can meet us then, though I must say I'm disappointed that you haven't mentioned her before." Shiori suggested.  
" I'm sorry mother, but I believe that she is free tomorrow night. But right now, may I go to bed?"  
"Alright Shuichi. Good night" Shiori replied.  
"Good night, mother, father" Kurama said as he went up the stairs. As he reached his room, he locked the door, and changed into a pair of boxers and a T-shirt; brushed his teeth and slipped into bed. There was movement beside him.  
"'Bout time" a sleepy voice came.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kurama asked.  
"No sweetie," Botan answered as she snuggled closer to him. Kurama placed his arm around her, bring her right up to him.  
"Botan?" Kurama whispered  
"Hmm?" She mumbled.  
"You have to come to dinner tomorrow"  
"Why?"  
"My parents found out we were dating"  
"How?"  
"Kuwabarra"  
"Damn him,"  
"I know"  
"I'll go"  
"Thank you"  
"You owe me"  
"Alright"  
"Tonight?"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Fine"  
With that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day they both woke up early. Taking a quick shower and got dress for the day; Kurama in his school uniform, while Botan in her kimono. Botan summed her oar, and kissed Kurama before heading off to spirit World. After she was gone, Kurama headed downstairs.  
"Good morning Shuichi" Shiori said as she gave Kurama some pancakes.  
"Good Morning Mother" Kurama replied.  
"So… what did she say, I know you must have called her last night to tell her about dinner?" Shiori stated.  
"Well, she said she'd come" Kurama replied.  
"What's her favorite meal?" Shiori asked  
"She likes everything, but mother, your not jealous of Botan are you?" Kurama asked  
"No," Shiori lied, her checks turning red as she said that. Kurama knowing her had lied, but decided to let her get away with it said,  
"Alright, but just so you know, you don't have to worry about her replacing you in my heart. That could never happen. SO don't worry about it. Oh, and be nice, if anything, she's more worried about meeting you than you are of meeting her." Kurama replied.  
"Shuichi…"  
"Mother, don't worry about it. Alright." Kurama said as he stood up. "I must go, I don't want to be late." With that Kurama kissed his mother on the check and left.

The school day past quickly and soon Kurama was on his way home. He had talked to Botan in between classes and told her to wear something casual. He had heard from Hiei that Hinageshi would be helping Botan chose an outfit for the dinner. He just hoped that everything went smoothly.

Finally the time for the dinner came and Botan rang the doorbell, Shuiichi answered it. Botan was wearing a light blue dress that reached just above her knees, it had spaghetti straps and she wore a jean jacket over it. She kept her hair in her usual Ponytail, while putting on dark blue eye shadow and light purple lipstick.  
"Hello, I'm here for the dinner." Botan smiled. Shuiichi blushed "You must be Shuiichi. I'm Botan."  
"Yea…come in and umm…Welcome" Shuiichi said as he moved out of the doorway.  
"Thank you" Botan said as she moved inside.  
"I'll get Shuichi." Shuiichi said as he left to get Kurama.  
"Okay" Botan said as Shuiichi left.  
Shiori came out from the kitchen to see Botan. "Hello, I'm Shiori. I'm Shuichi's mom."  
"Hello, I'm Botan. It's nice to finally meet you."  
"What do you mean finally?" Shiori asked.  
"Well your son never stop talking about you. He's told me all about you." Botan answered.  
"Really, well I hope it's all been good things." Shiori replied.  
"It has…" Botan started before she was interrupted.  
"Well I see you've met my mother"  
"Shuichi, when did you get down here?" Shiori asked. He was wearing a forest green turtle neck with pair of black slacks.  
"I just came down. Shuiichi informed me that Botan was here. Besides, Botan I want to introduce you to my step-father Kazuya Hatanaka" Kurama introduced the man next to him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hatanaka" Botan said as she bowed.  
"Please call me Kazuya" Kazuya stated, as he returned the bow. He then pointed to the living room. "Let's sit down and talk while we wait for dinner."

"Alright" Botan nodded somewhat hesiently, as she and Kuramawalkedinto the livingroom. As they sat down, thequestions started (coughinterogationcough)  
"So Botan, How old are you?" Shiori asked  
"I'm 16" Botan replied.  
"What school do you go to?" Kazuya asked  
"I'm home-Schooled by my great aunt" Botan replied.  
"What do your parents do?" Shiori asked  
"Well my mom died when I was young...but my dad's a...a funeral home person...thing" Botan lied.  
"Oh...so he sees a lot of corpes right?" Kazuya asked  
"Not as many as you would think" Botan smiled.  
"Yea, cause we haave to deal with them" Kurama mumbled quietly. Botan elbowed him.  
" So what are your plans after you graduate school?" Shiori asked  
"I really don't know, I think I might open up my own store...that would benice" Botan answered  
"How long have you known Shuichi?" Shiori asked  
"Well...about twoyears? Yea, that's about right, we met through a mutal friend." Botan replied...it was only a partial lie, since they did met throughYusuke...only that Yusuke was fighting Hiei, and Kurama had gotten a sword in his stomach at that moment. SuddenlyBotan feltKurama tense next to her.

"How far alongis your relationship?" Kazuya asked.  
"What do you mean?" Botan said as she felt a sudden chillin her stomach.  
"Howfar alongis your relationship?" Kazuya asked again  
'Botan, a demon's attacking' Kurama sent telepathicly.  
'Don't you dare leave me' Botan replied  
'But Botan, the others mightneed myhelp' Kurama responded  
"He means have you two had..." Shiori started  
"Dinner!" Kurama said as he suddenly stoodup "Dinner should be ready right?" A sudden realization dawned on Botan as sheturned to Kurama, a look in her eye that clearly said. 'You leave.You die. Painfully'  
"Oh, you right...It should, how about we all go over to the table. I'll get the food."

The five of them made there way to the table and sat down. Kurama and Botan, on oneside. Shuiichi and Shioriopposite them,and Kazuya at the head of the table.  
"The food's really good Shiori, It's some of the best I've ever had" Botan stated.  
"Why thank you Botan." Shiori replied as she smiled at the complement.  
"What do you think about itdear." Botanasked  
"What?" Kurama blinked "What were you saying Botan?"  
"The food...it's good." Botan replied while she mentally replied 'don't worry so much, everything will be fine. he's probably already been taken care of.'  
"Oh, the food is delisous," Kurama smiled at his mother 'the fight's gotten closer to our position.' Botan's eyes widen a fraction, before she nodded.  
"Oh, that's nice to hear" Shiori smiled.

"So tell me Shuiichi, how old are you? I don't know that much about you" Botan said, trying to start up a conversation. Shuiichi blushed.  
"I'm 12" Shuiichi replied  
"What else?"  
"I don't know, what else do you want to know?" Shuiichi asked blushing  
"Umm, how about, your favorite color, What school you go to, any embarassing stories of Shuichi" Botan answered  
"Hey!" Kurama exclaimed,  
"well, my favorite color is Dark blue and..." Shuiichi was cut off with someone flying throught the window. Kurama was immediately on his feet, pushing Botan behind him.

"Kurama..." Botan started  
"Kourone?" Kurama said his eyes growing wide at the person on the table.  
"Umm, sorry about that but...epp" Kourone said as he did a backflip to miss an energy ball.  
"Alright...Petals and Thorns Hurricane!"Razor sharp petals started to rotate around the room. "Botan, get my parents and Shuiichi out of here. I'll stay and help stop this guy."  
"Gotcha." Botan said as she moved to help Kaxuya, Shiori and Shuiichi escape the room.

As soon as the door closed Kourone looked over at the red haired human.  
"Who are you?" Kouroneasked.  
"I'mKurama" Kurama replied as he pulledout his rose whip and started to attack the demon who had thrown the energy ball.

Botan got all three of the family members into another room.  
"Botan, what's going on?" Shiori asked  
"Well, we were having a nice dinner that was just interupted by a two demons. The one that flew throught the window was an old friend of Kurama named Kourone." Botan explained quickly.  
"Whose Kurama?" Kazuya asked.  
"ummm, Shuichi's nick name" Botan replied, realizing she gave away a big secret.  
"Oh" Kazuya replied.

Working together Kurama and Kourone quickly defeated the demon that interupted dinner.  
"Are you really Kourone?" Kurama asked  
"Are you really Yoko Kurama?" Kourone asked  
"What's the name of my mate?" Kurama asked  
"You don't have one. What's the name of my mother?" Kourone asked  
"Migi" Kurama replied.  
"Kurama!"  
"Kourone! You're alive!"  
"So are you"  
"I have a mate now."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, her name is Botan"  
"Can I meet her?"  
"Sure. Follow me" Kurama said as he led Kourone to the room where is family was.

"Koi...your alive." Botan shouted as she jumped on him." I thought you would have died."  
"I'm fine Botan. Yo ualways worry to much."Kurama replied "Botan, I wantyou to meet Kourone"  
"You mean THE Kourone?" Botan asked  
"yea." Kurama replied  
"Well Hello"  
"Hi" Kourone answered.  
"Kourone this is my family...My mother, father and brother"  
"Hello, It's a pleasure meeting you." Kourone said as he bowed. The rest of the family exchanged greating with Kourone, as well as ask about the wings.

Later that night.  
"You know this will be interesting to explain to the others." Botan said.  
"I know"  
"You also know that this was just a disasterright?"  
"I know"  
"But what else is new?"  
"Nothing,except we got a new friend, and things aregoing toget intersting around here" Kurama said as he hugged her.

Hope you like... sorry it took so long to update, it was just that I had to re type this whole thing cause I lost it, and I kept getting typer's block. so I'm sorry. To make up for it I did a double update for you all. Well please R&R, and until next time

C-ya


	5. Desire Discovery

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
"Speech"  
'Thought' 

**Desire Discovery**

It had been a few weeks since that disastrous dinner. Koenma had allowed Kourone to stay in the Human world, and even got him a job at Shuiichi's school.

Yusuke and the others liked him. It was almost like having another Genki in the group, much to Genki's dispose. Kurama believed she liked being the all- knowing one, no matter how much she acted as if she hated it. Everything was going perfect, or at least as perfect it could be, that is except from our favorite young couple.

Kurama still kept two main secrets from his parents. Of course, know they knew of his spirit detective work, or as they called it 'Demon Hunter', and Kourone was his not-so-dead ex-partner. All of which was true, except for the fact that he was also a demon, and not to mention was married to the person his family thought he was dating.

Kurama couldn't help but sigh as he made his way home. When had all the secrets started to pile up? Kurama entered his home. He had arrived later than usual today. Koenma had to explain to all of them about a new demon on the loose.

Kurama went into the kitchen, where his family was sitting down for dinner.

"Hello Shuuichi" Shiori said.

"Hello mother." Kurama replied with a yawn. He, as well as all of the other detectives was exhausted. He and the others hadn't slept for a week.

For some reason there had been a large number of deaths lately, Too much for just the ferry girls to take care of. So Koenma employed the detectives to help. Of course they had all crashed a lot, seeing how they were new to riding an oar, but didn't mean early nights.

Kurama sat down.

"Shuuichi, are you alright?" Shiori asked. As she notice Kurama playing more with his food, then actually eating it.

"Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow and rest." Kazuya suggested.

"About that" Kurama cringed "I haven't been to school in three days."

"WHAT!" Shiori exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Well," Kurama pulled out a note book, "Monday, I was in the states with Hinageshi, she really needs to work with her languages; Tuesday I was in Africa with Hiei, they had a famine; Wednesday I was in the middle east with Botan, and I just got back from England."

"What where you doing travelling the world?" Shiori asked.

"Oh, Koenma has everyone available to help carry souls of the dead to Spirit World to be filter. Usually we wouldn't help, but there has been so many, it is amazing," Kurama replied. "Actually according to records the last time there was this many deaths was during the Black Death." Kurama yawned. He took a few bits of his meal and stood up. " I got to get going. I'm due in Mt. Everest in a few minutes. You would think those mountain climber would learn." Kurama mumbled as he went upstairs and changed. Koenma showed them how to summon an oar.

Summoning his oar he left. After a few hours of ferry he went to Koenma' office. Koenma gave all the detectives some information to look over, before allowing them to leave. As soon as Kurama arrived home, he flopped down on his bed. Collapsing he welcomed the darkness.

Kurama was shook awake. Opening his eyes he looked up; immediately seeing Shiori.

"Mother?" Kurama asked sitting up.

"Shuuichi, why are you doing this, you need to stop before you make yourself sick."

"Mother, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

What!" Kurama exclaimed " I was supposed to be inn China an hour ago."

"Actually. An old women came by, she said her name was Genki? Any ways, she said and I quote 'Make sure fox gets better. We can't have the only smart detective sick. When we might need him.' then she grabbed your notebook and left." Shiori explained.

"That's nice of Genki. I'll have to thank her the next time I see her." Kurama muttered.

"Shuuichi, now that you are awake, how about we go down to Shuiichi's school and have lunch with him and Kazuya. He's over there for parent's day."

"That's a good idea." Kurama smiled. He was for once glad Botan stayed at Spirit World. She had been doing it often the past few days because of the overload. It had just been easier for her. He guessed he had collapsed after he returned home. He wasn't the first to collapsed; Hinageshi did so the day before yesterday, and Kuwabarra had yesterday. Kurama wouldn't be surprise is Yusuke fell next, after all he was part human.

Getting up Kurama got ready for the remained of the day. His mother went down to make him some lunch to take with them.

The trip to school was quiet. Kurama had been reading up on the new demon, while his mother drove. Before long they had joined Kazuya in Shuiichi's classroom.

"You finally woke up Shuuichi?" Shuiichi smirked as soon as he was able to talk to him.

"Yeah well, I forgot to set my alarm." Kurama smiled, suddenly there was an announcement.

"Could all classes please report to the gym. Thank you"

The teacher looked confused, but did as she was told. Following the class, the parents and siblings, made their way to the gym.

Once inside that building Kurama spotted Kourone.

"I had a planning period, and got bored." Kourone stated as he stood next to him. Suddenly they smelt them, Demons. Lowering their energy immediately, they did not want to be found at this moment. Kourone knew Spirit World was over flowing with Spirits. When he saw Kurama, he knew Koenma got the detectives to help out with this problem. He doubted Kurama was even at an eighth of his power, or even that. Therefore meaning if a fight happened Kourone didn't know if Kurama could keep his end in a fight.

The lead demon stood on stage.

"Welcome, everyone." He held out his clawed hand.

"I hope you like this place. It'll be the last you ever see." He laughed. Kourone looked next to him, and was surprised to see Kurama smirking, That demon had to be at least an A-level demon. Kurama looked at him and whispered his plan.

"Kourone, I'm in no shape to fight, but, I need to stop him. So I want you to keep my family members from following me. If I can't kill him, and then I know I'll severely weaken him, and I want you to finish him off for me. Understand." Kourone nodded. "Good, I'm going in, and don't worry I'll be careful."

"You better..." Kourone replied, wondering when Kurama had become so suicidal.

"Shuuichi, where are you going?" Shiori asked. Kurama felt a pang of guilt. He turned to look at her for a second before wordlessly turned and walked straight.

"Now, Don't tell me that no one wants to fight me. Come on step right up to prove how brave you are."

"I'll do it Elsmero" Kurama said as he walked up. His eyes narrowed as he saw Elsmero smirk.

"You have signed your own death human." Elsmero laughed

"Really, I thought I was dating her." Kurama replied smirking. Elsmero stopped laughing. He motioned for his minions to jump and attack.

Kurama removed a seed from his hair. "Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama sliced them all in half.

"Elsmero, you are under arrest for trespassing into the human world. As well as killing over 150 human. Prince of the Spirit World, Koenma, has already passed your sentence. You are sentenced to death." Kurama spoke in the demonic language, so no one besides those who were demons could understand. Elsmero took a step back. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared of this person in front of him. Butt he knew better then to allow that fear to control him. He attacked Kurama, Kurama jumped back.

Kurama knew this guy's weapon of choice. They were much like the energy bombs Karasu created. Just thinking of Karasu cause Kurama to momentarily loose his concentration longs enough to get thrown into a wall by a bomb. It exploded on impact.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori yelled. Tears pouring from her eyes. Smoke started to appear, as the smoke cleared a figure stepped out. There was blood dripping from his left arm, but his face showed no signs of pain. Out stepped Yoko Kurama.

"You shall pay." Yoko stated d calmly as he walked closer towards Elsmero. Elsmero was trembling, he hadn't known that the kid was Yoko Kurama in disguise. He knew he was going to die.

"Please Yoko, I mean... Mr. Yoko... Don't kill me. I'll do anything. Please... I'll be good, I promise. Don't kill me." Elsmero begged. But Yoko kept walking. He pulled out his rose whip. Elsmero was trembling.

"No..." Yoko muttered as he shimmered back into his human form, Kurama was even more beaten up. Blood was pouring out of his arms and chest.

"Damn." Kurama muttered as he tried to steady himself. Glad he still had his whip, he used it. Unfortunately he only got Elsmero's arm, before he collapsed.

Kourone saw that Kurama was in trouble, especially after Elsmero stood up with an evil grin on his face. Creating a bomb in his hand Elsmero prepared to kill Kurama. Kourone let out his scythe, killing Elsmero instantly. Kurama was now on all fours. Kourone kneeled down and helped Kurama up.

"Come on, let's get you healed. Botan is not going to like this at all." Kourone stated trying to lighten up the mood.

"True. But my family saw me transform into Yoko." Kurama whispered his eyes were half closed.

"Yoko...Kurama... wake up. We e need you to stay awake." Kourone's shouts fell on deaf ears. The last thing Kurama saw was Kourone's worried face.

When Kurama woke up, he realized he was back in his room. Two things stopped trying to sit up, he, the first was in an unbearable pain, and the second was something on his chest. All he could see was blue.

"Botan?" Kurama whispered his voice hurt. The blob started to move.

"Kurama? " Botan looked at him before jumping up. "Kurama your awake! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Botan, what happened?" Kurama asked ignoring her questions.

"You collapsed after your fight, Kourone brought you to Genki's temple. Your family came with you... Oh Kurama, we were so lucky Yukina was there, we nearly lost you" Botan started to cry. "We nearly lost you" she repeated.

"Botan..." Kurama place one of his hands on her cheek

"Kurama, your parents wanted an explanation for everything, so I had to tell them everything knew about you, both sides of you" Botan replied

"And..." Kurama asked

"She, Kourone, Hiei and Yusuke brought you home. Shuu... I mean Kurama." Shiori stated from the door. Kazuya and Shuiichi were behind her. Shiori was carrying a plate of food; she was smiling at him.

"Botan, did you tell them about...?" Kurama asked as he quickly turned towards Botan.

"Not that." Botan giggled.

"Good" Kurama sighed

"Umm Shu... Kurama, we were wondering if it was you that we saw in few umm, situations." Kazuya asked

"Was it you at that banquet?"

"Were you on mission at the resort?"

"Who was Sakura and Tuski?"

"Wait!" Kurama shouted. "One question at a time. Yes, I was at the banquet; I stole the jewel as part of a mission. Tuski and Sakura were both Botan."

"Really?" Shiori asked slightly surprised. "Do you have any demon friends?"

"Well, Kourone, Hiei,Yomi, Touya and Jin are demons, Yusuke is half, and Yukina is the only female demon. All the others, except for Botan and Hinageshi are human." Kurama replied

"Hon, that's only four and a half people. Well three and a half, I think Hiei is going to snap and attack Kuwabarra soon." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if Koenma knew what he was doing when he assigned us partners." Kurama replied.

"Wow Shu... I mean Kurama, I never knew you had such... interesting friends." Shuiichi muttered.

"Son, you never mentioned what you were doing at the resort."

"A Failed vacation." Kurama sighed. He noticed a sad look in his mother's eyes, so he added "It wasn't your fault, it just so happened to be that the area was crawling with demons, and then were got attacked by a group of stupid ones, before we got sick."

"You said we. What do you mean?" Kazuya asked

"He means him and myself. Koenma sometimes pairs us up. And when we went to the resort, we met up with Touya and Jin." Botan replied

"So I guess almost everything is out in the open now." Kurama stated

"What do you mean _almost_ everything?" Shiori asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be good fox if you discovered all my secrets." Kurama replied with a smirk. Botan just giggled.

Hope you like, Please RR, I don't remember if I've asked you that in Another story from this series. Any who, until next time.

C-ya


	6. Annual Anniversery

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
"Speech"  
'Thought'

**Annual Anniversary**

It had been a year since the gang had gotten married. They were all exceptionally happy, even Hiei, though he'd die before he would admit it. Kurama's parent's were also glad to have met Botan; their son's 'girlfriend', also known to him as his wife; they just didn't know it.

Everyone had changed, they had gotten closer to their spouses and had all changed for the better. Yusuke and Kuwabarra got A's. Hiei mellowed out and Hinageshi became less perky all the time.

All the guys got together one day, a week before their one-year anniversary. They had decided to all go out for dinner. Since they were all married on the same day they could go out together. But as they got together, one thing still remained a problem… what sort of gift to give to their wives?

"Any ideas?" Yusuke asked

"My mother's friend owns a jewelry store. I believe we could be able to get a few pieces of jewelry for a good price there." Kurama smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Yusuke smirked.

"Well go there tomorrow, that way fox here can go inform him of our arrival before we arrive." Hiei stated.

"Yes, I'll also make the reservation…are we going to get one big table, or smaller tables?" Kurama questioned.

"Get one big table for the eight of us, that way we should be able to celebrate together." Yusuke stated.

"Well you three can celebrate. But I want a table for myself and my darling Yukina." Kuwabarra said.

"NO! way idiot" Hiei growled.

"What's your problem shrimp?"

"Spending more time then needed to with you…idiot."

"Why you…" And so the argument began.

The girls.

The girls had done a bit of shopping for their gifts. Hinageshi had just bought Hiei's gift, and she was slightly annoyed.

"Why I never! I mean asking for my license! How old do I look?" Hinageshi huffed.

"12…on good days" Keiko answered truthfully. "Personally, I believe you we lucky as it is to have even been able to buy a sword."

"Ha Ha." Hinageshi stuck out her tongue. "So have you bought your gift Botan?"

"Yea, I had asked Hiei to get me this rare seed from the Makai, and I just bought a book, Kurama had wanted." Botan replied 'Yukina…have you?"

"Well… I sort of made my gift. It's a necklace with one of my tear gems on it. I really hope Kazuma likes it." Yukina replied. " What about you Keiko?"

"Well, I got Yusuke a locket with the picture of him and me. The rest well…I'll give to him when we get home." Keiko blushed and giggled.

"DO you know that the guys are taking us out for dinner?" Botan stated.

"Yeah. Yusuke said it was a very expensive restaurant so we would have to dress nice." Keiko replied.

"I can't wait." Hinageshi stated

"Hey Hinageshi…How is Hiei in private…does he keep that 'I'm going to kill you' look?"

"Well, no… actually he's very sweet. He sometimes brings me ice cream which is quiet an accomplishment for him. And remember the time I collapsed from the Two Weeks of Terror? (Desire Discovery), he took all my cases and brought me my favorite flowers. Cherry blossoms. They weren't even in bloom." Hinageshi described. "Our honeymoon was very strange at first… but then we never left the room."

"The same goes with us. Kazuma and I…but our awkward only lasted for about a week." Yukina stated.

"An hour for us" Keiko blushed.

"Ohhh. SO that's what's Yusuke's favorite pass time is." Botan grinned. Hinageshi and Yukina laughed while Keiko just blushed. " Well our, Kurama's and mine's honeymoon was spent trying not to let his family find out why we were there. But the nights and even some of the afternoon were fun. Though we never had any awkward between us. Though we both agreed it was anything but relaxing." Botan sighed. "Though we still have a lot of fun."

"Poor you. Have you thought of getting an apartment? It must be hard living, knowing his parents could come in at any moment," Hinageshi asked

"Yeah…but now that Spirit Detectives and some ferry girls are getting paid, we want to save our money for the moment… but we have discussed it several times. So hopefully by this time next year we'll have our own place." Botan sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it. My parents think I'm insane as it is. They don't even know I sneak out every other night. I must say learning how to summon an oar is very helpful." Keiko stated.

"We're lucky Kurama's parents know about Spirit world and that he's a demon." Botan replied "But I don't even want to think of how they would react if they found out he was married." She shuttered.

"I guess we are the lucky ones since Hiei and Kazuma really don't live with any of their family; so we are alright." Yukina stated. Hinageshi nodded.

The girls continued to talk until they reached the park. There, Hinageshi and Botan went one way, while Keiko and Yukina went the other.

Hinageshi turned towards Botan. "Hey Botan I was wondering…. um… how would you like it if you, Kurama, Hiei and I all rented an apartment? We'd split the rent and everything; and with all of our four paychecks we should be able to make it. Hiei and I found one…but it's not that we can't afford it… just that we are usually too busy to manage a place in Human World. But This way we can have a place here for when we aren't in the Makai or Spirit World." Hinageshi continued.

"Well maybe. I can't give you a definite answer until I discuss it with Kurama, Although I think he'll like the idea." Botan smiled.

"Thanks. I promised Hiei I'd asked you about it." Hinageshi breathed.

They soon spotted Kurama and Hiei coming up to them.

"Hey Botan" Kurama kissed her.

"Hey Sweetie." Botan replied kissing back. They waved goodbye to Hiei and Hinageshi, and headed for Kurama's house.

That night Kurama headed downstairs. Botan was working so he wasn't afraid of being discovered. Earlier they had discussed the issue of the apartment and they both agreed it was a good idea. It would mean they would have more freedom for missions and other things. Once Kurama got downstairs he sat at his seat. His mother had just finished placing the plates on the table. Kazuya brought up the subject of what they wold be doing on Saturday.

"Well Botan and a group of friends and I are going to go to Le'scrable. " Kurama replied.

"Really?" Shiori asked shocked.

"Yeah… We're celebrating an anniversary." Kurama replied.

"Well, Le'scrable is a good place for a wedding anniversary not just for date; you know." Kazuya stated.

"I know, but we are celebrating a lot of things. Hinageshi and Hiei's wedding anniversary; Keiko and Yusuke's engagement; Hiei not killing Kuwabarra, Yukina finding out who her brother is… finally; I thought Hiei would never tell her. As well as Botan and mine's dating anniversary. We decided just to add it all together since it's a lot of things to celebrate. I've already made the reservations." Kurama replied, partially lying.

"Well, I'd admit that's a lot of things to celebrate." Shuiichi blinked, Kurama just shrugged.

"Yes, that reminds me, mother do you think you can contact Aunt Gem and ask her if a few friends and I went to visit her in her store. They were looking for jewelry for their wives…or in Yusuke's case fiancée." Kurama asked.

"Sure Shuui…I mean Kurama." Shiori stuttered.

"Mother, you can call me Shuuichi if you want." Kurama replied. "It doesn't bother me."

"Really?" Kurama nodded. "Thank you Shuuichi"

The next day

After school the guys met up, and followed Kurama to the jeweler.

"Hello Aunt Gem" Kurama greeted as they entered the store.

"Hello my dear Shuuichi, my how have you grown. Here to buy a ring…for a certain girl…for a certain reason?" She asked, she gave a knowing smirk.

"Not this time. But rather a necklace, as well as a few of my friends need similar items." Kurama smiled,

"Well, then take a look, I can cut you all a pretty good deal." Gem shrugged. The guys looked around. They each found something that caught their interest. Kurama found a beautiful, ruby pendent in a shape of a rose, it was on a silver chain, the rose itself was neither too big nor too small. Hiei found a beautiful sterling silver chain; it would go perfect with the tear gem he was going to give her. Yusuke found a diamond necklace, although he was also going to see if she would take Puu off his hands, though he doubts it. Kuwabarra bought a white gold chain with blue topazes dipping down in ripples.

When they came to pay, they were all surprised at the price. Either they had gotten a good discount or they had been expecting too much. But Koenma paid them only 500,000 dollars a month. The guys wrapped their presents and went home, as Kurama thanked his Aunt Gem.

The rest of the week flew by quickly, and it was now their anniversary. Hiei and Kurama told the girls that they would meet them at the park, Kurama would borrow Kazuya's car. They would all then drive to the restaurant together, where they would meet up with the other two couples. Kurama created two bouquets; one of roses and the other of lilies. He gave the one of lilies to Hiei.

"Hn" Hiei replied.

"Your welcome Hiei" Kurama replied as they arrived at the park. Botan and Hinageshi were waiting. Botan wore a velvet green dress. A perfect match to Kurama who wore a pair of black pants and a green dress shirt and tie. Hinageshi wore a black dress; while as usual Hiei wore all black.

The girls gushed over the flowers. Botan kissed Kurama, while Hinageshi just smiled at Hiei. They didn't like to show public affection for one another.

When the group arrived at the restaurant, they met up with the others. Yusuke wore a pair of black pants and a sapphire blue shirt; while Keiko wore a violate dress. Kuwabarra wore a pair of pants with a yellow shirt, while Yukina wore a crystal blue dress. They were, all right on time for their reservations. They were seated at a large table in the center of the room. Kurama, Botan, Hinageshi and Hiei on one side. Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabarra on the other side. They were all looking at the menu when the conversations started.

"Hey Botan, How did you and Hinageshi escape Spirit World for the night?" Kuwabarra asked "Wasn't it over flowing?"

"No anymore, At the moment were over staff, so Hinageshi and I easily has the night off. That also why non of you detectives are flying all over the world, collecting souls." Botan replied.

"That was a nightmare." Yusuke muttered. "And it was so much more harder to control those stupid oars then actually summon them."

"You're just being silly, I had no trouble controlling it, in fact I found it very easy after a while." Yukina replied.

"I had no trouble," Kurama added, "Well, except for the first day"

"Hn" Hiei replied in agreement.

"You mean, only Yusuke and I had trouble with the oars?" Kuwabarra asked. They all nodded.

"So umm, how's the human world doing?" Hinageshi asked.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked. Everyone nodded.

"Caesar Salad" Kurama replied

"Caribbean Salad" Botan stated

"Fried Shrimp" Hinageshi said.

"Fried fish" Keiko replied.

"The bar-B -Q chicken" Kuwabarra stated.

"Ribs." Yusuke said.

"The bourbon Stake, Raw" Hiei replied.

"Alright." The waiter said as he disappeared.

"Well nothing new has happened in the human world. Same old, same old" Yusuke answered. "Which reminds me, Kurama, How's your human family? Have you told them?"

"They are doing fine. Actually, they know everything except, for the fact that I'm married. Truth be told, I'm sort of scared of how they will find that out." Kurama sighed.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

"Well, they discovered I was a demon, by me fighting a demon, and transforming in front of them. They discovered I worked for Spirit World by fighting a demon, at a family dinner, which also resulted in the return of my old partner. So you can see why I'm worried about how they discover this secret." Kurama replied.

"Ouch, that's rough." Yusuke stated. "Wait, if they don't know your married, how would you explain this?"

"Well, I told them we were celebrating Hiei's and Hinageshi's wedding anniversary, Keiko and Yusuke's engagement, and Hiei not killing Kuwabarra. As well as Botan and my 1st dating anniversary." Kurama smirked. "which if you look at if is true"

"I guess your right" Keiko sighed.

"How about we do presents no, since there really isn't anything better to do." Hinageshi said.

"Anything better, or you wanting your present." Hiei asked

"The latter" Hinageshi smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Here then" Hiei tossed Hinageshi her present. Yusuke passed his to Keiko as if he didn't care. Kuwabarra thrust his out to Yukina, nervous as to what she would think of it. Kurama handed his gently to Botan.

Hinageshi opened her gift and gasped "Hiei…" Tears formed in her eyes. He had given her one of his tear gems.

"I wouldn't have given it to you if I knew you would cry" Hiei muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh Hiei!" Hinageshi said as she kissed him. When they broke apart Hiei was slightly red and was looking at the table.

Kurama coughed. "So whose next?"

"I will, My beautiful Yukina, open my gift." Kuwabarra stated. Yukina opened hers.

"It's beautiful." Yukina said as she gently touched one of the lips. Kuwabarra reached the end side of Hiei's glare.

"I'm next. I hope ya like it Keiko" Keiko opened her.

"Diamonds! Oh Thank you Yusuke." She kissed him. "They are so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." Yusuke smiled.

"My turn then." Kurama stated. "open it Botan." Botan smiled and opened hers. Inside she looked at the sheer beauty of the gift.

"Oh Kurama, It's beautiful" Botan stated "I love it" she kissed him.

A few minutes later

"there's a full moon outside isn't there?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"Tomorrow night" Hiei replied

"That explains it"

the two finally parted.

"I guess Botan is the happiest of the four of us, especially after that kiss." Keiko stated. This caused everyone to laugh, except Hiei, Kurama and Botan. The couple just blushed while Hiei just smirked.

"Now us guys, so whatch get us?" Yusuke asked

"Here" Keiko said as she passed him a small box. "I hope you like it." Yusuke opened his gift. He found a locket. Opening it he found a picture of Keiko and him on their honeymoon. They had their arms around each other and were laughing.

"Thank you Keiko, I love it"

"It's made of a very strong metal, so it should withstand punches and attacks so you can wear it in battles and fight and…" Keiko explained before she was stopped by Yusuke kissing her.

"Here Kazuma. I hope you like it…" Kuwabarra opened his gift. "I give them to those who I hold close to my heart."

"Thank you, Yukina. I love it. I so happy you think I'm worthy of one of your tears." He said as he gave her a peck on the check.

"Here you go Kurama." Botan passed him the gifts. "I remember you wanted to read them." She said as he saw the book " And then I got Hiei to get the seeds from the Makai" She continued as he saw the seeds.

"I love them. Thank you Botan" he said as he kissed her.

Few minutes later.

"We really need to have them go last, or not kiss." Yusuke stated. The group nodded in response.

The couple in question parted.

"Now Hiei. Here's your gift. I got into some trouble. Baka sale's person." She summoned his gift, while she murmured the final part. "I know you broke your last one and I figured you could use it." Hiei grabbed the gift and unwrapped it. He found a katana, the blade was sharp and it was beautifully built.

"Thank you Hinageshi" Hiei replied mildly as he made it disappear. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey shrimp, where did that sword go?" Kuwabarra asked.

"I made it disappear. I believe it's illegal to have a weapon in a restaurant." Hiei replied. "Baka"

Just as he finished, their food arrived. They are their food and talked about nonsense, afterwards they paid and left. Hinageshi barely had time to say goodbye before Hiei grabbed her and disappeared. Kurama and Botan said their good-byes and went home.

When they arrived at the driveway they noted the light still on in the house.

"They must be waiting for me." Kurama sighed.

"I'll go through the window." Botan said as they got out. She flew up to the window as Kurama walked inside.

"Hello everyone." Kurama greeted.

"Hey Shuuichi" His mother replied worried.

"How was your night?" Kazuya asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Fine?" Kurama replied suspiciously. "But why are you so worried?"

"Is it that obvious?" Shiori asked

"Yeah" Kurama answered

"Told you he'd be able to tell." Shuiichi answered.

"Oh hush. Kurama, we'll tell you in the morning alright?" Shiori asked.

"Alright then, I'm off to bed. Okay."

"Alright, sweet dreams" Shiori said

"Good night" Kurama said as he made his way upstairs. When he entered his room he embraced Botan. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"Yes, it's the best Wedding anniversary I've ever had." Botan smile.

"Well then, let's make it an annual thing okay?" Kurama proposed.

"Alright. I love you Kurama." Botan murmured.

"And I you, Botan, and I you."

Hope you like Please RR this story. So until next time.

C-ya.


	7. Final Facade

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
"Speech"  
'Thought'

**Final Facade**

"Kurama you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes mother, I'll be fine." Kurama sighed. Kazuya's grandmother had pasted away so Shuiichi, Shiori and Kazuya were going to the funeral. Kurama didn't think it would be appropriate that he went, especially since he didn't even know the woman. It also meant he would have the house to himself… that is if you don't count his wife.

"And no inviting any girls…"

"Only during the day when there are other people around. NO parties and I won't invite anyone to sleep -over who doesn't already live here. Alright?" Kurama replied stating all the rules they had placed on him. He had to smile… so many loopholes! "You don't have to worry Mother."

"You won't destroy the house or do anything dangerous alright?"

"I'll try. So have a… a good time at the funeral, I guess. That's what I should say." Kurama smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess. Goodbye Kurama." Shiori said as she went to the car. Kurama waved them off. Once out of sight he turned around and entered the house. Sighing he closed the door and rested his head against it. A pair of arms circled him from behind, and wrapped him into a hug.

"Hey Botan" Kurama smiled

"Don't be so down." Botan said hugging him.

"It's not that, it's just… three more weeks." Kurama smiled.

"Yeah and then we don't have to hide. We'll have our first home."

"Of course we'll be sharing it with Hinageshi and Hiei."

"True… but oh well. You can't put me off that fact." Botan grinned as they headed upstairs.

"It's amazing. We've lasted one year and two…"

"Three, since yesterday." Botan interrupted.

"Alright, three months" Kurama said as they entered his room.

The next day.

Kurama came downstairs. Botan had gotten up earlier and started to make breakfast. At the moment she was cutting some fruit. Kurama came up behind her and gave her a hug. Kurama was only wearing a wife beater and some boxers; while Botan just wore a long baggy shirt. Over her underwear.

Kurama nuzzled her neck.

"Morning my Deity."

"Morning Fox." Botan smiled and kissed him. When they parted Kurama said.

"I must be the luckiest fox in all three realms to have married a deity like you." He had a coy smile on as he kissed her again. Behind them they heard a gasp followed by a thud. They then quickly jumped apart.

"Kurama…" Kazuya asked, " What are you doing?" His voice laced with disappointment. Shuiichi looked next to him in shock. Shiori had fainted on the ground.

"Father…um…" Kurama was lost for words. He glanced over at Botan. She was scared. He could smell it on her. Fear.

"We left the house with specific rules. To be followed and you just went a head and broke them."

"Actually, I haven't broken any of them… I'm still in line with the rules you had set" Kurama stated.

"Just help me with your mother." Kazuya said, the disappointment was clear in his voice. Kurama nodded and helped Kazuya carry his mother over to the couch. Botan and Shuiichi followed. "Shuiichi go get something to wake you…"

"Don't bother, I'm awake…but I had this odd dream. Kurama and Botan were in our kitchen making out in their pajamas. Funny dream wasn't it?" Shiori said as she slowly sat up. She looked around. Kurama looked at the ground guiltily.

Botan could have sworn that his fox earss his hand and gave him a supportive smile. He gave her a week smile in return. Taking a deep breat would be plastered against his head. She knew better then anyone that he didn't want this to happen like this. She grasph he said… "I guess we should explain…"

"No!" Shiori shouted. She had had enough. " Shuiichi, I thought you were smarter then this. I know you are smarter then this. But so far you have left me with no other choice…"

"Mother you can't!" Kurama said standing. " I love Botan with all my heart…"

"I'm sure you do. But you're only sixteen."

"I'm over 500" Kurama retorted

"I don't care, I'm still your mother!"

Kurama opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He had two cards left in his hand and each weren't a thing he wanted to say to his .mother. They would only make the situation worst.

"Mother. We're married" Kurama stated wincing. This was the best choice.

"Kurama you didn't have to be so blunt." Botan whispered. " I don't want to bring any of your family to Spirit World because they died of shock."

"It was the best choice. It was that or my parents would separate us." Kurama sighed.

Shiori and Kazuya were in shock. While Shuiichi grinned. " Cool, now I've got a sister. So would either of you like to explain how that happened?"

"Well about a year and three months ago, we had to get married because there was a rumor that somethingwas going to happen, soKoenma summoned us… literately to spirit World at around three in the morning."

"No one was really awake and he told us that us."

"He then arranged us all to get married."

"Hinageshi and I were the first to confront him."

"Then Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabarra and I saved Koenma from them, although we had to keep Hiei from killing him. He then made us get married." Kurama finished. "Mother just so you know, I haven't broken any of the rules. I had never let anyone who wasn't living here spend the night."

"You don't mean…"

"Every other night, I stay in Kurama's room. Some nights however I stay in spirit World since I would have to get to work early." Botan stated.

"Let me get this straight. Kurama you've been married for over a year… and we've just found out now/" Kazuya asked. Kurama nodded.

"Have you had your honeymoon yet." Shuiichi asked. Shiori snapped her head over to him and glared a glare that would make even Hiei cower in fear.

"Yes… but it was okay... until we got sick and attacked by demons."

"The resort?" The couple nodded.

"I see." Shiori said speaking for the first time. " Do you have any children you want to tell us about. Cause we'd like to know about them."

"No mother. There aren't any… we haven't really thought of having children yet. But we have rented an apartment with a another couple. Hiei and Hinageshi." Kurama muttered looking down. Botan looked over at his family. This wasn't going good, and Kurama knew it. She stood up and glared at her in-laws. Funny how she never called them her in-laws before.

"I don't see why you must give Kurama such a hard time. Why can't you accept the fact that we are married? Sure we got married sooner then we had expected. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. Shiori… Kurama loves you so much and would do practically anything for you. But right now you are telling him to make a horrible choice. You or me. Please, I love him, and I hate seeing him in pain. It hurts me so much. It hurts even more knowing that you are the one causing it. We had always hoped that we could spare you from this knowledge, and perhaps have a formal, human wedding. But please… fate was cruel and . I specifically told you we're newlyweds." Botan said.

Shiori stood " Fate handed us a horrible hand, soplease… don't be mad at him any more." Botan pleaded. "Besides, when I told you were married you didn't act like this."

"When?" Kazuya asked

"At the banquet." Botan replied

"Botan let me talk to you in the kitchen… alone." She added when she saw Kazuya and Kurama stand. They both sat back down.

Shiori and Botan walked into the kitchen.

"Umm…Shiori?" Botan asked slightly afraid.

"Botan… tell me do you love my son?" Shiori asked

"Yes I do. The truth is I love him so much it's amazing I lasted so long without him in my life. I worry about him so much… whether he's on a mission or if he is eating right. I worry. I worry whether or not he'll be coming back after a mission. There are times I even get nightmares of Yusuke coming up to me and telling me something has happened to Kurama. But you probably don't want me to talk to you about these things." Botan grinned.

Shiori was shocked; this girl truly did love her son. "So what about when he turns back to his demon form and returns to the demon world. What then?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude. But have you seen his demon Form?" Botan gave a sly grin. "I'd follow him to the ends of the world… any one of them."

Shiori grinned." Well… I guess I'll have to put up with you… after all you are everything I would have asked for in a daughter-in-law and you do love my son and he seems to love you as well." She sighed. "Besides, I like you… you do my son well. But hurt him in any way, I don't care if you're death. You will die." Botan nodded. "So tell me. When will I be seeing grandchildren?"

"SHIORI!" Botan blushed.

"Common let's go back before the guys think I've killed you." Shiori smiled.

"Okay" Botan said… still beat red.

When the two returned. Botan met Kurama's eyes. Smiling Kurama felt a sense of relief.

"You know… I asked Botan this same question. When will I be getting grandchildren?"

"MOTHER!" Kurama blushed.

"What? It's not like I'm getting any younger" Shiori replied. Kurama just groaned. "Well know… if that's everything then let's have some breakfast."

"Finally. I'm starving." Shuiichi stated

"Mother by the way… What are you doing here? You shouldn't have been back for another few days." Kurama said confused.

Shuiichi, Shiori, and Kazuya all sweatdropped and sighed. "That is a long story."

Hey… this is the final installment of my series. I might make a sequel, but for the moment I'm in a kind of writer's block.Any who. Please RR. So until next time.

C-ya


End file.
